


Regina's Quick Fix: Rumple

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: Set During Season 2, possibly into 3. 500 words or less a series of one shots, Regina needs a quick fix. Realizing her mistake at killing Graham, Regina finds ways to scratch her itch. This one's Rumple. Golden Queen.





	

“You know I despise you, right?” Rumple rumbled in ear.

Regina arched a brow, “Why don’t you show me how much?”

“Why should I do that with you again?” Rumple ran his fourth finger of his splayed hand down her chin and then lowered his hand to her throat, putting enough pressure for her to fear him, but not cut off her air.

If Rumple was expecting her to be afraid, then it was a losing battle. She had lost that fear a long time ago. Smirking coyly, she said, “Let’s just say I owe you one, after with holding your true love from you. Is she willing?”

Rumple slammed the wall beside her head and brought his lips to her ear, hissing, “I shouldn’t give you the time of day. What’s wrong, Regina? Needing to scratch an itch? You made a fateful mistake that day, didn’t you?”

Regina magicked her clothes away, standing before her former teacher in all her regal glory. Rumple looked over the still supple body of the Evil Queen. His own body betraying him with the bulge in his pants, Regina reached out to cup his package in her hand, playfully grabbing him. His hand flew into the air, smoke whisking his clothes away and placing Regina on her hands and knees for him.

“This is your rightful place, your majesty.” Ridicule dripped from his every word as he sunk a long hard cock into Regina’s wet hot core. Rumple groaned, stilling momentarily in this tightness he knew and loved so well. Pulling out, he slammed back into her tight center, pushing her forward with his thrust. Again and again, he forcefully thrust into her. Regina moaning and whimpering from the feel of his long cock filling her and slamming into her cervix once again. It had been too long.

After a good 15 minutes of him pounding her, Regina felt a tingling and then a rush as she hit her high pulling string after string of cum from Rumple’s cock. Spent, Rumple fell forward on top of her, trapping her from behind. Regina’s chin knocked the floor as they tumbled together. Turning her head, she set her cheek on the cool floor of Rumple’s shop office. One she knew he was a sleep, as was his custom after a fucking; she rolled backward to lay him on his back and picked herself off his cock. Watching the sleeping Dark One, Regina slowly dressed and magicked herself away.


End file.
